


Acquaintances

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-06
Updated: 2007-04-06
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Upon learning that Cain failed to make their daughter all she could be, Shiva seeks out a teacher who will not let either of them down.





	Acquaintances

Tracking Elektra down when the woman does not wish to be found is never an easy task, and the difficulty is only compounded with the addition of a frightened eight year old child weighing Shiva down. The child's hesitation and fear are only proof of the fact that David has utterly failed in his mission to raise the child to her full potential, as was the original agreement.

Shiva has never tolerated failure, and Cain is not worthy of being an exception.

The child is perhaps not beyond help. Cassandra still has the raw skill necessary to become greater than Shiva herself. The child simply needs the right trainer to bring out the best in her, a role Shiva does not have the time or desire to take upon herself. As a substitute, Shiva can think of no better person than a woman who was once worthy of both her bed and her training.

And yet, all of Shiva's tracking efforts appear to be for naught, as Elektra's answer is a short but assured reply once Shiva finally manages to find her. "No."

"You remain in my debt." Shiva does not elaborate, and the way Elektra's fury doesn't reach past her eyes tells Shiva she doesn't have to. "You have no choice but to do what I ask of you."

Shiva's former student despises being told what to do as much as her teacher dislikes failure. If it were not for their complicated history, Shiva knows that one of them would be sharing Cain's fate. She is confident enough in her former student's skills to not be certain which one of them it would be.

Elektra does not directly acknowledge defeat, though she is smart enough not to argue a point in which she cannot win. Instead, she kneels down, eye level to the child. "My name is Elektra," she introduces herself, and Shiva does not miss the way the child takes in Elektra's body language, relaxing as the child determines Elektra is not the same sort of threat that either Shiva or Cain was.

The child is not wrong. Elektra is a different type of fighter entirely, which is why Shiva has brought the child to her in the first place.

"The child cannot answer you," Shiva tells her. "Cain did not allow her to learn how to speak. He believed that by learning body language alone, the child would be a deadlier force."

"Foolish man. That will only serve as a handicap to her skills," is the immediate reply. "Did he not even think to teach her sign language?"

"You have met Cain. You know what he is like."

"Unfortunately," Elektra responds drolly, before turning back to the child and extending her hand. The child takes the hand without hesitation and Shiva watches as Elektra takes the child across the village and introduces her to a white-haired girl close to Cassandra's age who looks suspiciously like the man who once served as a teacher to them both. It is interesting that Deathstroke would entrust his child to the woman who deprived him of an eye.

Elektra leaves the child with the Wilson and rejoins her former teacher. "Rose will be a good sparring partner for Cassandra. She'll also be helpful in teaching the girl how to talk."

"Do not allow the Wilson child to become what Carolyn was to the woman I used to be."

Elektra meets her gaze, undaunted. "Slade would never stand for cultivating a weakness. Neither would I."

Shiva nods, satisfied. "You will keep her away from Murdock." It's not a request, and Elektra is one of perhaps two people on the planet foolish enough to look amused when Shiva takes that tone.

"I have already given you my word regarding weakness," Elektra answers. "Come, spar with me for old times' sake."

"The child -"

"Cassandra needs to learn how to communicate and feel safe in this environment so that she does not attempt to run away again. Rose will take care of that. In the meantime, let me show you what I have learned since I was last under your tutelage, sensei."

Elektra's hand slips into Shiva's, and the tenderness of the touch promises far more than sparring for the night's activities.


End file.
